El corazón del cancerbero
by princesa tsunade
Summary: Genzo descubrirá un sentimiento nuevo en su vida. Un sentimiento que será capaz de romper barreras culturales, políticas y religiosas. ¿Cómo logrará enfrentarse o abandonarse a esta emoción? Cuándo sienta que su pecho a punto de estallar. ¿Y ella? ¿Qué pasara con ella cuando descubra los puros sentimientos del portero?
¿Qué es el amor? Para muchos es tan sólo un sentimiento. Algo que sucede cuando sientes afinidad por alguien y compartes sus intereses. Para otros es solamente una utopía, algo que no tiene lugar en la realidad porque ésta es demasiado inhumana. Para algunos es un motor para afrontar la cruda y cruel situación, incluso para muchas personas es la razón que tienen para vivir un día más.
Sin embargo. ¿Se puede amar aún sabiendo que todo está en tu contra? La distancia, el idioma, la familia, las tradiciones, incluso tus propios sentimientos. La respuesta será que sí, por supuesto. ¿Por qué será que nos enamoramos incluso cuando no es correcto? Pero el fuego y el deseo son siempre más poderosos y nos llevan a lugares insospechados. Incluso en la distancia nos preguntamos ¿Qué estará haciendo? Sí nos necesita y, sí a pesar de todo, ¿nos sigue amando?  
Rechazar una y otra vez a todos aquellos que se te acercan porque sientes que él vendrá por ti algún día. Prefieres quedarte sola antes que tener que fingir cuando otro te bese. No se puede. No puedes fingir que amas a alguien cuando tu alma despega y busca a tu amado por todo el universo por más que tu cuerpo siga encallado en la orilla de la desesperación.  
Trágico ¿verdad? Tranquilos... se pondrá mejor…les presentare a nuestros protagonistas:  
Genzo Wakabayashi, para muchos, ese nombre es sinónimo de fiereza, de fuerza, autoridad y respeto. Genzo es una persona que nunca se rinde, que siempre lucha por cumplir sus sueños. No hace falta decir que es el mejor portero de Japón, sí no lo es de todo el mundo.  
Para Genzo nunca hubo lugar en su vida para otra que no sea el futbol, desde muy pequeño fue entrenado en este deporte para ser el mejor y a los doce años fue llevado a Alemania para continuar entrenando; sin embargo la vida le dio una gran sorpresa y cuando el portero fijó su mirada en esa joven tan alegre y gentil, de extrema belleza, no pudo evitar sentir algo por ella.  
Como toda historia de amor siempre hay cosas en contra, como por ejemplo que ella fuera argentina y la sobrina del entrenador Diego Barbas. Su nombre era Bianca Malena Barbas, hija del hermano mayor del susodicho y era una persona muy extraña para el joven japonés, pero a la vez no podía evitar la atracción que sentía por ella. Y lo mismo le sucedía a ella por él.  
La familia de Bianca era peculiar, su tío había sido un gran jugador y ahora entrenaba a los juveniles, su hermano, dos años menor que ella, era uno de los delanteros de la selección juvenil de Argentina. Su padre había sido un poderoso jugador argentino que había hecho su carrera en Alemania. Por el lado de su madre tenía familia italiana y Gino Hernández, arquero de la selección juvenil italiana, era su primo hermano. El mundo del futbol era para ella el único que conocía, había crecido entre las grandes estrellas de este deporte y reconocía a un excelente jugador a leguas. Sin embargo, ella no se dedicaba al futbol. No, su familia tenía pensado otro camino para ella.  
¿Qué posibilidad existe de que un portero japonés que vive en Alemania y una joven que vive en Argentina se encuentren y se enamoren? No muchas. Son casi escasas, pero están. Las oportunidades siempre están presentes. Aún cuando no lo creamos posible.  
Sucedió cuando en el campeonato juvenil, en Francia, Bianca acompañó a su hermano menor, Ezequiel, y a su tío junto con la selección juvenil argentina. Por mera curiosidad fue con sus amigos de la infancia, Juan Díaz y Alan Pascal a ver jugar al equipo juvenil de Hamburgo contra la selección juvenil de Japón. Muy extraño le resultó, a la chica de centellantes orbes ámbar, que el arquero del equipo alemán fuera japonés pero recordó que previamente a su visita a Alemania, su primo Gino le había dicho que Genzo era un excelente portero y que había sido testigo de sus habilidades. Inmediatamente la joven, de abundante cabellera rubia y ondulada, fijo su mirada y su atención en el portero llamado Genzo Wakabayashi.  
Fue en ese momento, en el que Genzo atajaba todos los tiros del seleccionado juvenil japonés, cuando la joven se sintió extraña. Una sensación en su pecho y en la boca del estómago. Su respiración se hizo más agitada y se llevó una mano a su boca en señal de sorpresa. Sus amigos, Juan y Alan, la miraron de reojo, Bianca lucía anormal, ella no solía emocionarse tanto por alguien, y menos con el padre y el tío que tenía.  
Pero la razón era muy simple, la joven se había prendado del portero japonés del Hamburgo juvenil. Aunque no había sido solamente por sus habilidades, sino por su actitud, fuerte, decidido, era quien llevaba la voz cantante a pesar de que el jugador Schneider era el capitán. Además no podía negar que había algo en él que la atraía como un imán al metal.  
A pesar de que Schneider era la estrella y la persona de quien debían cuidarse los jugadores argentinos, Bianca sólo observó a Genzo, sus orbes de color ámbar, solamente focalizaron al portero japonés: su porte, su voz, la manera de comportarse en el partido; la riña con un jugador japonés llamado Hyuga, que llegó a los golpes. A pesar de aquella dura actitud, la joven pudo ver a través de él. Sospechó del comportamiento del hombre japonés y tuvo un presentimiento. Sus acciones no tenían una mala intención, algo había detrás de ellas. Eso fue lo que presintió Bianca.  
Y fue desde ese día en que la joven de diecisiete años no pudo olvidar jamás al portero del equipo Hamburgo. Por más que después del partido sus amigos, su hermano y su tío hablaran de las habilidades de Schneider y del resto de los alemanes, la chica no escuchaba los comentarios de los varones. Su mente divaga recordando cada parte del juego y a un jugador en específico.

Por su parte, Genzo no había reparado en ella hasta que un día, previo a la ceremonia de presentación de los equipos juveniles en el mundial de futbol, la joven se topo con él, según me lo contaron, fue en Francia, en la Ciudad de las Flores. Genzo había salido a caminar y, perdido en sus pensamientos, se llevó por delante a una joven de abundante cabellera rubia y ondulada. El impacto fue fuerte, ya que ambos cayeron al suelo. La joven se tomó su cintura con las manos, ya que le dolía terriblemente. Él se puso de pie rápidamente para auxiliar a la chica.  
–Lo lamento. –dijo el portero cuando se puso de pie. – ¿Estás bien? –preguntó tendiéndole la mano.  
Bianca se quejó en silencio pero cuando levantó su mirada se quedó estupefacta, al ver de quien se trataba. Incluso sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle debido a su sonrojo. Era él y su mirada era tan intensa, que Bianca podía sentir que el chico nipón leía su alma.  
Genzo frunció el ceño y se sorprendió de que la joven no reaccionara, su primer pensamiento fue que se había lastimado gravemente o, quizás, que ella no le entendía. Guiado por su noble corazón, el joven portero le tendió su mano a la chica de cabellera rubia frente a él. Embelesada ella la aceptó. Genzo tironeó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras que reflexionaba la manera en cómo hablarle a la chica. Pensó en hablarle en inglés, algo sabía, hasta que ella lo tomó suavemente de la mano para llamar su atención:  
–Estoy bien. –dijo con un claro idioma japonés. –Gracias por tu ayuda. Eres muy amable. –comentó con una dulce sonrisa.  
El joven nipón quedo estupefacto al escuchar lo bien que ella se había dirigido a él. Incluso la expresión en su rostro lo reflejaba, tanto que ella sonrió divertida. Sin embargo aquella chica no tenía apariencia asiática, ni siquiera parecía mestiza. Era extraño, un suceso demasiado increíble. Además… ¿Por qué se la veía sonrojada? Genzo no podía comprender eso, simplemente la estaba ayudando. Era lo que correspondía ¿No?  
–Qué bueno que no te has lastimado. –suspiro aliviado. – ¿Hablas japonés? ¿Cómo es que tú…? –preguntó el joven portero continuando la charla en aquel idioma.  
Ella asintió sin perder aquella radiante sonrisa, guardó silencio por unos escasos segundos, como si pensara las palabras antes de hablar, finalmente habló con voz clara y precisa:  
–Sí, aprendí desde pequeña, comencé a los doce años. –respondió dulcemente. Finalmente dio un sobresalto y le tendió su mano al joven portero. –Es cierto… no me he presentado: mi nombre es Bianca Barbas. Es un placer conocerte. –se presentó la joven al mismo tiempo que le tendía su mano al portero.  
Genzo miró sorprendido a la joven por uno segundos, le parecía extraño estar viviendo un momento así, finalmente le correspondió la amable sonrisa a la niña frente a él y estrechó su suave y delicada mano.  
–Soy Genzo Wakabayashi. El placer es mío. –se presentó cortésmente sin perder su sonrisa.  
Bianca sonrió alegremente y sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle debido a la emoción que sentía, y no porque clima estuviera caluroso, sino porque la mirada del chico japonés la estaba hipnotizando. Era mucho más guapo de cerca y muy alto.  
–Sé que eres Genzo Wakabayashi. Te he visto jugar en el Hamburgo juvenil. Tus atajadas son increíbles. Incluso podrías superar a Gino. –comentó emocionada, incluso sus orbes de color ámbar brillaban.  
Genzo no salió de su asombro, especialmente por el detalle de lo bien que hablaba su idioma natal, esa chica de centellantes ojos. Además parecía ser una admiradora suya pero nunca la había visto antes. ¿Sería francesa? ¿O alemana? ¿Quizás italiana? Había nombrado a Gino Hernández.  
–Gracias. –sonrió el joven portero japonés. – ¿De verdad lo crees? –preguntó mientras enarcaba una ceja.  
Bianca sonrió ampliamente y asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza. Se sentía tan feliz en ese momento. Muy pocas veces en su vida había experimentado una felicidad de ese calibre.  
–Claro que sí. Has atajado todos esos tiros del seleccionado juvenil japonés y además manejas muy bien a la defensa. Eres un líder nato. –respondió en el idioma japonés.  
Genzo sonrió agradecido y miro profundamente a la chica frente a él. Normalmente se hubiera sonreído y marchado. Pero esta vez era diferente, había algo en ella que lo hacía quedarse. ¿Qué sería? ¿La curiosidad de saber cómo hablaba un perfecto japonés no siendo asiática? O quizás otra cosa. ¿Su bello rostro? ¿La manera en que se expresaba?  
–Te lo agradezco. –comentó el joven nipón en su idioma natal.  
Bianca sonrió sonrojada y miró profundamente al arquero frente a ella. ¿Podía tener una presencia tan imponente? Vestía una camisa verde y unos pantalones blancos y su gorra de color blanco. La pobre chica no podía quitar su mirada de él. A su vez a Genzo le ocurrió lo mismo, también observaba con una sonrisa a la chica, sentía curiosidad por ella. A simple vista no parecía muy enigmática, era de estatura promedio, de un cuerpo armonioso, vestía un vestido color rosa y un saco de color blanco. Su cabello era rubio y con ondas. ¿Sería europea?  
En ese momento un fuerte viento sopló y la gorra blanca de Wakabayashi voló lejos. Ambos jóvenes fueron tomados por sorpresa y fue Bianca quien salió corriendo primera para alcanzar aquella prenda. Genzo corrió detrás de ella. Fue la chica, de hermosa cabellera rubia, la que alcanzó la gorra del portero y la sujetó antes de que el viento la volara de nuevo.  
– ¡La tengo! Aquí tienes Wakabayashi. –exclamó alegremente Bianca.  
Genzo sonrió y se acercó para tomar su gorra de vuelta, sin embargo, en ese momento, el viento volvió a soplar con fuerza. Los cabellos de la chica comenzaron a danzar al compás del viento y el joven nipón no pudo dejar de sonreír. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Nunca se había sentido así de tonto, ¿Estaría enfermo? ¿Qué clase de problema sería? ¿Sería un problema acaso? ¿O una enfermedad?  
–Gracias. –susurro Genzo finalmente al mismo tiempo que rozaba la suave piel de la chica al tomar su gorra. Y como respuesta recibió una cálida sonrisa por parte de ella. Ambos se miraron profundamente, como si estuvieran dentro una película, hasta que el grito de un hombre los sobresaltó.  
– ¡Bianca Barbas! –gritó un hombre alto de barba y cabello negro.  
La joven de cabello rubio palideció cuando escuchó esa voz. Genzo, en cambio, no entendía porque ese hombre de traje se acercaba a ellos como una tromba enfurecida. Pero grande fue la sorpresa del joven nipón cuando vio que el hombre que se acercaba a ellos y tomaba del brazo a Bianca no era más que el entrenador del seleccionado juvenil de Argentina, Diego Barbas. ¡Barbas!  
– ¿Dónde estabas jovencita? Te estuve buscando por todos lados. Incluso Juan y Alan salieron en busca de ti. –la regaño seriamente el entrenador en un claro idioma español.  
La chica suspiró molesta y se cruzó de brazos.  
–Tío estás siendo descortés. –dijo inmediatamente Bianca mientras señalaba a Genzo con la mirada. El joven portero permanecía con sus ojos bien abiertos debido a la sorpresa. No todos los días podías encontrarte con uno de los mejores jugadores del mundo.  
El entrenador de la selección juvenil de Argentina miró perplejo al nipón frente a él. Tragó saliva y seriamente le estrechó la mano.  
–Soy Diego Barbas. –se presentó en un tosco idioma inglés.  
El portero del juvenil del Hamburgo se mostró serio y estrechó la mano del hombre de traje.  
–Genzo Wakabayashi. –respondió el muchacho con una mirada fija. Segundos después, inevitablemente su mirada se posó en los orbes ámbar de la joven, quien volvió a sonreír dulcemente.  
Bianca se percató de lo tenso que se veía su tío. Diego siempre cuidaba demasiado de ella. Por eso carraspeó:  
. –Él es mi tío. –le explicó al joven nipón en japonés logrando hacer que Genzo la mirara sorprendido. ¿Su tío? ¿Diego Barbas, el entrenador juvenil?  
. – ¿Tu tío? El entrenador juvenil de Argentina ¿es tu tío? –preguntó asombrado Wakabayashi.  
Bianca miró sonrojada al joven japonés, se la veía un poco abrumada mientras que el hombre de traje los observaba de brazos cruzados, para suerte de ellos, como estaban hablando en inglés, el hombre pudo entenderles.  
. –Sí. –murmuró sonrojada.  
–Es hora de irnos Bianca. Despídete. –dijo Barbas seriamente mientras tomaba del brazo a su sobrina.  
La joven sonrió tristemente y se acercó a Genzo mientras su tío observaba seriamente:  
–Buena suerte en los partidos, estoy ansiosa por verte jugar. –dijo Bianca con un claro idioma japonés mientras le guiñaba el ojo en forma cómplice al joven frente a ella. –Adiós Wakabayashi. –se despidió con una reverencia, como era la costumbre nipona.  
–Adiós Bianca. –respondió él con una respetuosa reverencia.  
La joven, de abundante cabellera rubia, abrió sus ojos cuando el muchacho frente a ella la llamó así. Sonrió dulcemente antes de darse media vuelta para irse.  
Genzo la observó con atención, Bianca se había prendido del brazo de su tío y ambos iban hablando en español. Lamentablemente el portero japonés no pudo entender que decían. El entrenador parecía regañar a la joven y ella solamente soltaba bufidos de enojo.  
Wakabayashi exhaló un suave suspiro y se encaminó de vuelta al hotel, no sin antes dejar escapar una risita divertida. La vida sí que daba sorpresas. Bianca Barbas, debió haberlo supuesto, ya su apellido le sonaba familiar. Sin embargo no era eso lo que lo atraía hacia ella. No lo sabía todavía, no tenía idea sobre esas sensaciones que sentía, ni el porqué su respiración se había estremecido al mirarla. Quería saber, ansiaba y necesitaba saber más de ella. Cómo por ejemplo: ¿Por qué hablaba japonés?, ¿por qué teniendo en la familia un padre y un tío como los hermanos Barbas se había interesado en él? Hacía mucho tiempo que Genzo no sentía esa inmensa curiosidad.  
Y esa fue la primera vez en que el arquero japonés puso toda su atención en aquella joven. Sin saber que ella lo observaba desde el partido del Hamburgo juvenil.  
¿Cómo fue que estos dos adolescentes llegaron a enamorarse perdidamente con tal sólo una mirada? ¿Cómo puede ser que ambos se correspondían sin siquiera saberlo?  
_

Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿qué puedo decirles? Hace mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer una historia sobre Genzo Wakabayashi, este fic lo tengo en mente desde hace muchos años pero por diversas razones, no lo escribí. Les agradezco mucho por pasar y leer ;)

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
